Cameras are configured to capture images within the camera's field-of-view. Cameras may be configured to capture data representing color frame images, such as Red-Green-Blue cameras, and/or configured to capture data representing depth frame images. In some configurations, cameras configured to capture depth frame data transmit a near-infrared light over a portion of the camera's field-of-view and determine a time of flight associated with the transmitted light. In other implementations, the depth may be determined by projecting a structured pattern of infrared light and determining depth from an infrared camera utilizing suitable parallax techniques.